Timekeeper
The Timekeeper is the main antagonist in the film, Spy Kids 4: All Time In The World. He was a villain who seeks to stop time in the world because people have been wasting time and vows to take away time from the world. He was the main antagonist for most of the movie, but he was ultimately outranked to make way for the true main villain to take over. Origin Back in the 1930's, the Timekeeper's scientist father brought him to a laboratory where his father and his co-workers were conducting a experiment on time travel called Project ARMAGEDDON. His father told him not play and wander in the lab, but he did not listen and he was caught up in his father's experiment and frozen in time. His father found a way to unfreeze him in time until he died due to old age. One day, a group of scientists found a substance from a meteorite known as the Chrono Sapphire, which has special qualities, including the ability to unfreeze the Timekeeper in time. When the Timekeeper was unfrozen, he realized that all people he knew and loved already passed away. Under the name Danger D'amo (most probably not his real name), he became the head of the OSS, a spy organization. Name The Timekeeper's name is Danger D'amo, an annagram. If you scramble the letters of his name, you can spell the word "Armageddon". His real name most probably can't be Danger and his birth name is never revealed. Motives and Scheme When the Timekeeper first appeared to the media as a villain, he stated that his goal is cause Armageddon by stopping time. He believes that people does not value time, but waste it. In order to do this, he must activate the Armageddon device. He leads a bunch of masked minions under the command of his trusted henchman Tick Tock to achieve his goal. However, the real purpose of the Armageddon device is not to stop time, but for him go back in time. The Timekeeper longs to reunite with his father and to prevent his death. He already went back in time more than once, but failed and created multiple versions of himself, which served as his minions (including Tick Tock). He finally suceeds, probably because the Chrono Sapphire went along with him through the time portal created by his Armageddon device. He reappered immediately where the portal once were but reappered as an age-readjusted version of himself, telling Cecil and Rebecca that they are right, that he can't change the past and that his father is still dead. He told them that people should not live in the past but live a life moving forwards to the future. It was presumed he was arrested for his actions. Gallery Timekeeper past.png|Danger frozen and trapped in time. Timekeeper real identity.png|The Timekeeper is revealed to be Danger D'amo. Timekeeper old.png|Danger's old self. Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti-Villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tragic Villain Category:Spy Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Trickster Category:Master of Hero Category:Nameless Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Successful Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Friend of the hero Category:Stalkers Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Old Villains Category:Siblings Category:True Neutral Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Bosses Category:Criminals Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Non-Action